Steven Universe: Mind games
by terrietont
Summary: Lapis keeps encountering Jasper in her nightmares, only it seems like Jasper is trying to interact with her. What could this mean for both of them?


**A/N: Hey thanks for checking out this story!**

 **I had this idea that Lapis could somehow interact with jasper's corrupted form inside her dreams. I know Steven is the only one who's able to go inside people's dreams and minds, but what if Lapis did for Jasper? How would their relationship work? (Platonically) and more importantly how will she become uncorrupted.**

She struggled grasping firmly onto the clutches of the brute. She groaned and winced feeling the sheer amount of force drag her down. Water rushed past her body, but this was unpleasant. The water felt like she was being shot through the ocean like a bullet, her body scrapped against the endless streams like it was slowly peeling her skin.

She felt her anger boil. She retracted the pull and yelled out in fury "NO!"

Jasper growled and yelled out appearing from the water of Lapis's mind. Lapis felt beads of sweat form around her forehead as Jasper's figure got bigger and bigger.

Angrier and angrier, Jasper approached her.

"You monster, you trapped me down here!" Jasper began to shift into a corrupted monster.

Lapis's eyes widened as she noticed the no longer strong brute she once was, she was breaking apart.

"How are you here?!" Lapis asked infuriated and terrified.

Jasper corrupted more. "You don't get it either, do you?" She asked her voice getting raspier and more animal-like

"I... I don't understand." Lapis uttered losing ability to think.

Jasper suddenly became fully corrupt as the creature growled in fury and pain, approaching her.

"Leave me alone!" Lapis cried out shielding herself.

"Stop!" She yelled out waking up from in a cold sweat.

"Lapis!" A childlike voice echoed. Lapis's eyes blurred, her head spun as she looked around a dark room.

"St-Steven?" She whispered guessing that's who the voice belonged to.

"Lapis!" Steven finally came into view, his face visibly worried.

Lapis felt sweat forming all around her face. "What happened?" She asked, confused and afraid. "I heard you thrashing and yelling, Peridot and I were working on something. I had to check on you!"

Lapis blushed, she remembered that the gems were having a campfire outside the barn to celebrate the 1st anniversary of the new Crystal Gems. or as Peridot explains it "the first time she got stuck on earth with the crystal clods"

Lapis, flustered realised that the others would have heard her.

Steven looked over at her in worry. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Lapis rubbed her head. "I-I don't know, I don't think I can go back to sleep..". She said.

Steven smiled realised. "You can come out here and talk to us? Amethyst is telling scary stories!" Stevens explained.

Lapis smiled awkwardly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see everyone" she said. Steven's eyes lit up.

Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet and Peridot were sitting outside by a small blazing campfire, the orange flame lit up

The area in a dim light. Amethyst leaned over to the other gems talking about scary stories.

"And so the creature jumps out of the dark and grabs the guy, and pulls him up into it's claws" Pearl covers her mouth clearly horrified by the story. "Oh my, that's dreadful" Garnet simply shrugs. "Why on earth would they split up the group so he could get killed like that? Seems illogical" Garnet spewed the logic into the story.

Amethyst groaned. "Garnet, it's just a fictional movie" she said annoyed by the gem's logic.

Garnet smiled at that. "Doesn't excuse" she stated.

Steven came out with Lapis to see them.

Peridot had been typing on her tablet bored and not even listening to the others. Her face lit up and all concentration left her tablet.

"Lapis!" She beamed excitedly.

Lapis smiled tiredly and waved. "Hey..."

The gems looked up. "Nice to see you up and about" Garnet smiled.

Lapis face flushed slightly. "Yeah... it's kinda too early to go back to sleep right?"

Pearl looked at a clock near the area. "It's 6:30 to be exact, it would be Dinner time for humans" she explained.

Amethyst's face lit up. "Ohhh yeah! Get some of that meat!" She said rubbing her belly.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "You're always scarfing down food" she retorted.

Amethyst grinned proudly. "Duh" she replied.

Steven felt his stomach growl as he remembered about dinner. "Ohhh we have steak?" He guessed excitedly looking at Pearl.

"No, but we have hotdogs" Pearl corrected. Steven's eyes lit up. "Even better!"

Peridot glanced up at them. "What are hot dogs?" She asked.

Steven approached her suddenly, making her jerk back slightly. His eyes lit up in stars. "Ohh they're these amazing sausage's in buns and you drench them in sauce and it's great!"

Peridot gave him a blank stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lapis rubbed her arm. "Maybe I could try one?" She asked.

Steven gasped in awe. "Lapis! You eat?" Steven asked.

Lapis laughed. "Sometimes"

Peridot cringed at that. "Ugh why would anyone want to consume such horrid substances?"

Pearl nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly!" She replied back.

Garnet smiled looking back at the two gems. "Wow you two are very alike" she commented.

Pearl and Peridot both blushed. We are not!" They both said in unison.

Steven laughed. Lapis snorted and Amethyst burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh ha ha very funny Amethyst" Pearl scowled.

Amethyst looked back amused. "That's why I'm laughing" she replied smartly.

Lapis's laughter halted for a minute remembering her dream. Why it happened, she had no clue. How was Jasper appearing like this in her mind? Was she just remembering?

Pearl groaned and rolled her eyes. Garnet had a wide grin on her face.

Soon Steven and Amethyst got handed their hotdogs. Amethyst didn't bother even adding sauce, she gulped the whole thing down instantly.

Steven drenched his in tomato sauce, he bit into hit, humming in satisfaction.

Peridot grimaced at this display, as did Pearl.

Lapis was handed her own hotdog. "Well, down the hatch as they say" she commented before taking a bite. She chewed on it slowly.

Lapis's eyes lit up. She looked over at Steven.

"Oh my gosh this esh amashing!" She said with her mouth full.

Steven laughed, a little disgusted that Lapis was talking with her mouth full.

She swallowed and looked over at Peridot. "Peridot you have to try it!" She said in awe. Stars in her eyes as the feeling of food going down her throat felt amazing.

Peridot hesitated and looked at her. "I don't think that would be necessary" she retorted.

Lapis rolled her eyes. She took another bite. Her moans of amazement were confusing Peridot.

Garnet smiled at her. "good?" She asked.

Lapis nodded amazed with the flavor.

Peridot now felt intrigued to try a 'hotdog'

"Steven, can I have a bite?" Peridot asked. Steven nodded and tore his second hotdog in half.

He gave one half to Peridot.

Peridot looked disgusted at the contents.

"This is disgusting" she commented. Lapis looked at her. "Don't judge it till you try it" she replied at that.

Peridot groaned and took a quick bite, a fast gulp.

"There are you happy now?" She asked Lapis, a mouthful to the side.

Lapis thumbed up. "Yes" she replied.

Peridot groaned louder. Scrunching up her face in disgust. Her eyes widened and immediately she spat out the contents all over the grass.

"That's horrible!" She said shuddering. Lapis raised an eyebrow. "Swallowing?" She asked Peridot nodded slowly in horror.

Lapis would have been rather amused by the expressions Peridot was making, but Peridot's distressed face made her remember about her own face during those dreams, distressed for a different reason of course. thinking about her dream made her feel tired again. She snapped her head up really not wanting to go back to sleep after such a nightmare. She leaned her head down for what seemed like a while. Garnet and Pearl were talking about something, but all she heard was mumbling. Steven continued to scarf down Hotdogs, he looked over at Lapis worriedly.

"Lapis are you okay?" Steven asked her

Lapis was too exhausted to think. "Yeah." She answered softly. An hour later she walked into the barn and immediately collapsed on the soft hammock.

All her thoughts darted elsewhere.

Jasper.

Lapis groaned and shuffled in her sleep.

She woke up in her dream, it was wet and cold, the floor around her was like a mirror. Much like in her endless torment that was Malachite. This time she saw Jasper chained up against a wall. Her arm green and spiked.

Jasper looked at her desperately. Lapis looked in shock at her reaction. It was anything but what she was expecting.

"Why are you in my dreams?" Lapis asked angrily.

Jasper almost looked frightened by that response, as if this wasn't what she expected Lapis to say.

"What are you talking about?!" Jasper asked frantically. Lapis felt her legs go numb. Jasper genuinely looked bewildered and just as confused as she did.

"What?" Lapis croaked out. Jasper tugged on the chains, she groaned in pain losing strength to keep trying.

"Leave me!" the orange gem yelled out in desperation.

Lapis's eyes snapped open. She felt her mind fuzz up. There was so much to take in from that dream.

She realised it was really late now. Only her and Pumpkin inside the barn, no signs of the other gems outside in a campfire. Only her and the living vegetable.

She chuckled softly petting Pumpkin on the head.

Pumpkin purred and snuggled into her lap.

Lapis smiled and looked around the room. It was a peaceful night, the only sounds were Pumpkin's breathing and the chirping crickets.

She sighed and lay back down, she didn't want to have the same dream again, and again. But what else was she to do? Steven was most likely asleep already.

She felt her eyes black out and fell into sleep again.

Lapis groaned annoyed and distressed as she woke up in the same mirror void.

"Why do I keep coming back here?" She asked herself banging on the mirror floor in frustration.

Jasper struggled, her gaze returning to Lapis.

"Lapis! Why do you keep coming back here? I don't need your help!" She stated frustrated. Lapis clutched her hands to her hair.

"I don't know... why does this keep happening? Why can't I just be happy?" She yelled fed up with all the horrors and memories that were plaguing her mind.

Collapsing onto the hard floor; she felt tears fall from her eyes. "I don't want to feel like this anymore"

Jasper watched as the water gem broke down.

"Lapis..." she said softly.

Lapis felt her anger boil inside. "No!" She cried out starring furiously at her reflection.

"Lapis!" Jasper yelled out again in the same tone.

Lapis held her hair, tears running down her cheeks, trembling.

"LAPIS!" Finally the voice recoiled into a nasally desperate one.

Lapis lifted her head up in shock. Peridot looked over at her barnmate confused and worried.

"Lapis. Are you okay? You were screaming and thrashing about" Peridot explained worriedly.

Lapis regained her self and sat up brushing off her skirt, trying not to appear weak in front of Peridot.

"Peridot... I... I didn't mean to disturb you" she said softly. Peridot chuckled loudly. "Pfft, what? Disturb me? Please Lapis, I like having company in her knowing that I'm not alone, y'know?"

Lapis nodded to agreement. She sort of knew what Peridot meant. She didn't want to be alone either.

Not anymore.

 **Sooo yeah chapter 1 done! I hope you**

 **Enjoyed this! It ain't finished yet. Let me know what you think.**

 **I cut out a section of the story because well, it was a little too awkward. It was basically about Peridot after she consumes the hotdog and what follows, but then I remembered this is a Lapis story. So I cut it. I keep wanting to write about Peridot though :P maybe I'll do a funny Peri-short.**

 **Not awkward like what I had written before. Also the story Amethyst was telling the gems was actually a reference to Alien. One of my favourite horror franchises of all time.**

 **Any way thanks for taking time to check out chapter one of "Mind games"**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
